The Curious Tale of Harry and Luna
by wrackspurt394
Summary: Before Harry kissed Ginny, Luna kissed him, then, years later, more romance occurs between the two, after a couple failed marriages, one for each of them. A Huna/Lunarry story that is canon-compliant. More chapters are planned, but they'll take a while to do.
1. A Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just the beginning of a multi-chapter fanfiction I plan to write. It will focus on Huna. It might be a while before I write the next chapter though, since I'm currently working on a different fanfiction, so this one will probably stay just this until I finish that other one, and I still need an idea for the next chapter of this one before I can continue it.**

It was a sunny day, and Luna Lovegood was on her way down to feed the thestrals. She had packed her bag full of pieces of meat for them, and she skipped down to the usual clearing. She smiled when she got there, watching them for a moment, they were walking around and taking care of their young. They truly were majestic creatures, too bad they were so vastly misunderstood.

She walked over towards them, pulling out some meat, and started feeding them.

It was a while later that Harry showed up, not looking too happy. Luna gave one more piece of meat to a baby thestral before walking over to him, smiling softly, "Hey Harry. What's wrong?"

Harry looked at her, and a small smile appeared on his lips, "Don't worry about it, Luna. It's just…Voldemort, and I'm pretty sure that Draco helping him, but nobody believes me, and then there's the Half-Blood Prince book… It's not really worth talking about it though, because talking won't really help it much."

Luna nodded thoughtfully, "Right, I guess that's true…but, for the record, I believe you. Let's just get your mind off of that."

Luna pulled out a piece of meat from her bag, and put it in Harry's hands, then grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the thestrals, "Feeding the thestrals always helps take my mind off of things, maybe it'll work that way with you too."

Harry smiled, amused by Luna's eagerness, "We'll see." Harry walked to the thestrals with her, and then Luna pointed at a nearby thestral, "That one still needs to be fed."

Harry nodded, walking over to the thestral that Luna pointed to, starting to feed it, and Luna knelt down by a baby thestral, giving it some meat to eat, and she pet it as it ate. Luna looked up at Harry, smiling as she watched him feeding the thestral. He was so good with them, so kind and gentle. Luna looked away when she noticed his gaze turning towards her, not wanting to be caught, and she went back to focusing on feeding the baby.

A while later, once all of the thestrals had been fed, Luna sat down against a tree near the middle of the clearing, and Harry joined her, sitting next to her, which made Luna smile, then she said "So, did that help, Harry?"

He nodded, smiling, "Yeah, thanks. It didn't completely get my mind off of things, but it helped."

Luna smiled wider, "Good, very good, but what else can we do to get it off of your mind?"

She tapped her shin thoughtfully, and she got one idea, something she'd wanted to do for quite a while, but how would he react? It could go two ways, one, he's okay with it, and two, their friendship is ruined, was it worth it? She looked at him, and he was watching her with interest, and…something else, but Luna couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"Harry, do you trust me? And do you promise not to freak out?" She asked him softly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and yeah, why?"

Then she went for it. She shuffled closer to him, leaning her head in and shutting her eyes, pressing her lips to his softly. She felt him tense up, and almost pulled back, but then he relaxed, kissing her back softly, and sliding his arms around her, pulling her closer. Her arms slid around his neck, and she kept kissing him until she had to pull back to catch her breath, her silvery eyes looking into his green eyes, and she smiled.

He smiled back, still surprised that she had kissed him, although he didn't complain. He mumbled, "That worked…"

She smiled wider, "Great. That was what I was going for, although, honestly, I had other reasons why I kissed you, like, for example, wanting to."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, then pulled back, "Sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you around."

She smiled, then moved her arms away from around him, "Yeah, see you around, Harry."

He got up, and then walked off, waving at her as he did so, and she waved back.

* * *

The next day, Hedwig brought Harry a letter at breakfast. It was a red envelope, and had a gold wax seal and Harry was written in cursive on the front. He opened it, not sure who it was from, and it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_ I liked the time we spent together yesterday with the thestrals. I think they enjoyed it too. We should spend more time together like that._

_ Love, Luna_

_ P.S. The thestrals told me to tell you that they think you are very nice, and friendly, and handsome, and not to forget a good kisser._

_ P.P.S. Some of that may have been my own thoughts._

_ P.P.P.S. If you ever need to get your mind off of things, just find me._

Harry smiled as he read the letter, and then put it in his robes. He had considered the idea of kissing her again, as it was a pretty nice kiss, but it never happened, because later that day Ginny Weasley kissed him for the first time, and that led to him dating Ginny, and marrying her, not Luna.

Harry eventually forgot that he had even kissed Luna, but Luna never forgot her first kiss, that wonderful kiss with that wonderful boy.


	2. The Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING, except for the writing itself.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews would be much appreciated, so long as they aren't just hateful reviews. The next chapter will probably be a pretty long one, as some pretty big stuff is going to go down, but it might take me a while to write that chapter.**

Luna looked around the muggle restaurant, this was a peculiar place to meet up…she wasn't sure why Harry chose to come here, but she didn't complain. Her and Harry hadn't talked in quite a while…almost a year since they properly spent time together, and when she owled him to meet up and catch up, he suggested coming here for some reason. It was a nice little place. Maybe Harry just didn't want anybody to interrupt them…this was not a place that many wizards would come to.

She started with a coffee as she waited for him to show up. She showed up a little early, that was much better than being late.

She looked up and saw him at the door, and smiled widely, waving to him. He smiled back and walked over to her, sitting across from her in the booth, "Hey Luna. It's been a long time since we last talked."

Luna nodded, "Yeah, it has been quite a while. I've been busy with the twins and getting them ready for school, and work."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I've had work, and the kids, to worry about as well. Shall we get something to eat?"

Luna smiled, "That would be great."

They both ordered their food, Luna got fish and chips, and Harry got a burger with chips on the side.

"So, how are you and Rolf?" Harry asked once they got their food, but before he started eating.

"We're…good..." Luna looked at her food; she didn't want to bother Harry with her relationship issues. She picked up a chip and ate it, "How about you and Ginny?"

Harry frowned slightly, "Ginny and I are great, but it doesn't seem like you're good, Luna. You can talk to me, you know, I'll keep it a secret if you want me to."

Luna looked up at Harry, she couldn't tell him the truth; it would just ruin things…for everybody. Luna shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Harry, it's…nothing…"

Luna was slowly eating her chips, and she looked down at them, not wanting to make eye contact with Harry.

Harry reached over, and put his hand on Luna's hand, which, unknown to him, made butterflies fly around in her stomach, and he said, "Luna…sometimes all you have to do is talk to somebody."

Luna looked at his hand on hers, and sighed, saying quietly, "I don't think we're going to make it…"

Harry's eyes widened and his fingers curled around Luna's hand, "What do you mean?"

She swallowed, even though she didn't have any food in her mouth, "Rolf and I have been fighting lately, and…well…I'm not so sure that the marriage will survive…"

Harry was silent for a moment before saying, "Well, what have you been fighting about?"

She stared at her fish intently, "I…well…he thinks that I'm in love with another man…"

"Well…you're not, right?"

In truth, she was, and she always was, but she couldn't say that. Rolf had finally pointed it out, saying he'd tried his best to ignore it for a long time, but that he just couldn't ignore it anymore. But what was Luna supposed to say to him? Or to Harry right now? She had no idea what to say to either of them, or how to explain herself to Rolf… She kept staring at her fish as she thought about what to say, but Harry asked quietly, "You love Rolf though, don't you?"

Luna nodded, "Of course I do. I've been married to him for…13 years now, it's not like I could fake my love for him for that long."

Harry nodded, and squeezed her hand a bit, "If anything happens, Luna, Ginny and I will do whatever we can to help you through the…divorce."

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, "Thanks, you're a good friend. Now, let's stop talking about me. What's new in your life?"

They had a nice little chat for the rest of the meal, and then parted ways once they were both finished eating.

* * *

Luna was right, her marriage did not survive.

Little did she know…a few years later, another marriage would not survive a fight, although, it was for a somewhat different reason.


	3. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry this took so long, I have been busy, and have not had time to write, nor have I had a good enough amount of inspiration to be able to write this, but here it is. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come; that might take a while as well.**

_Why?_

_Why did she do it?_

_And why the hell would she have to do it here?_

* * *

It was at a Hogwarts reunion party, and Harry couldn't find Ginny.

The party was held mostly in the Great Hall, and that's where Harry was. He was having a friendly conversation with Luna, the newest Care of Magical Creatures professor at the school. They were catching up and everything, haven't not really talked much in the past couple of years, both of them becoming incredibly busy with their own lives. Luna with her work and twins, and Harry with his own job and family.

He went off to find Ginny after the conversation.

* * *

He couldn't find her anywhere in the Great Hall, so he walked out of it, trying to find her.

He walked around the corridors for a while, then came across the sight that he had never imagined; one that broke his heart.

There Ginny was, walking out of a broom closet, smoothing out the red dress he had helped her pick out; fixing her hair that he knew she spent almost an hour on. She didn't usually dress up nor do her hair, but it was their 25th school reunion, so she made an exception.

Following her out of the broom closet was…a man…

He looked familiar…blond hair, a little taller than Ginny, olive eyes…

Rolf Scamander, the bastard.

Harry had wanted to cease contact with Rolf back when Luna and him split up, since he knew it was always painful for Luna to see him, and Harry had always liked Luna more than Rolf, but Ginny insisted they be kind to the man, he had just gone through a painful break-up himself, they shouldn't make him lose his friends as well, so Rolf stuck around. Now Harry was wondering why Ginny _really_ wanted Rolf to stick around; did it go back that long?

Ginny grinned at Rolf, and then pulled him into a kiss after mumbling something Harry could not hear.

Harry turned, and quickly walked off. He couldn't deal with this, no, not now, why'd she have to do it now? Why here, for crying out loud? This was Hogwarts, his first home, and now it was tainted by betrayal.

* * *

When he got back to the Great Hall, he sat down on a bench that they had set up around the Hall, alone, and buried his head in his hands.

Then he heard a small voice beside him, "Harry? Are you okay?"

He looked up, seeing Luna, and shook his head, "No…I'm not…"

Luna's ever-present dreamy smile vanished, replaced by a frown. Luna wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him into a hug, "Talk to me, Harry, what is it?"

Harry shook in her arms, sobbing, "Luna…it's…Ginny…I caught her…cheating…"

Luna's always-wide eyes widened even more, "Oh Merlin…no…why would she?"

Luna hugged him tighter, "Remember there are always people that love you, you have friends, like me, that will always be there for you. You'll have to talk to her though… You want to fix things, right?"

"Of course I do, Luna. She's my wife, we've been married for just about 25 years…but that just makes this all worse…"

Luna rubbed his back, and kissed the top of his head, "Well…if she's been married to you this long, I'm sure she loves you, right? Maybe this was just a…spur of the moment thing, or something…I don't know, I'm sure she didn't do this to hurt you, Harry. You'll work things out, you're a wonderful love story, worthy of being in a movie, or books, or…stuff like that. But…if you do end up deciding you need some time apart, your friends are here for you, my house is always open to you, Harry."

He nodded, and pulled back from Luna, "Yeah…thanks, Lu. You always know how to help. Uh…could you do me a favour? Ask her to meet me outside where she and I first kissed? She'll know where I mean…"

Luna smiled slightly, and nodded, "Of course I'll do that for you, Harry. I owe you a lot for how you've helped me."

"You don't owe me anything, Luna, really," he smiled slightly at her, she had given him that capability, even now, the capability to smile was a hard thing to find sometimes, but Luna always managed.

Harry got up, and noticed Ginny had entered the room at some point, and was talking with Hermione currently. He rushed out, hoping to not be seen and to confront her elsewhere.

* * *

Harry was sitting against the wall outside the Room of Requirement when he heard the click of shoes. The sounds were close together, so it seemed like the owner of the shoes was hurrying. Sure enough, Ginny Potter turned the corner, and hurried over to him.

Harry could barely lift his head to look at her, but he saw the look in her eyes. It wasn't one of feeling bad, it wasn't one of sadness; it was one of pity, she seemed to pity him.

Ginny knew what Harry was thinking; Luna had told her that Harry saw, figuring it would be easier on the both of them if Harry didn't have to explain what he saw again.

"Harry…I'm sorry, I…never intended for you to find out…" Ginny said, sliding down against the wall a small distance away from him.

"Shut up," he spat, not looking at her, "You cheated on me, Ginny, don't try to excuse yourself. You did it, I saw."

She bit her lip, "Harry…I'm sorry, it's…just…well…it's hard to explain…"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, of course it is. We can work past this though, we ca-"

"No."

Harry froze, then looked over at her, seeing the tears silently sliding down her cheeks.

"No?" He questioned, "What do you mean 'no'? This wasn't the first time, was it?"

She shook her head slowly, "It's…it's been going on for a while, Harry…I…I don't love you anymore, Rolf is…"

"Don't talk about him, Ginny! This isn't about him! It's about us!"

Her tears slid down her cheeks more, and she brushed them away, a sob escaping her lips, "Harry, it is about him, okay? 'Us', we're no longer an us, Harry. We haven't been an us for years! Not since you started focusing all your efforts on your bloody job!"

"Don't you dare!" Harry stood up, "Don't you dare pin this on me! _You _cheated, Ginny, it's not _my_ fault!"

Ginny stood up too, "Shut up and let me speak! My friendship with Rolf has always been there, we've always been friends, since Luna brought him back from wherever they met. I told him that I felt lonely, and we started bonding, he was lonely too, having left his wife, and…well…he kissed me, and…it just continued from there…"

Harry had steady tears streaming down his face as she told of her betrayal, but he grabbed her hand, "Gin, please, let's talk about this at home, we can move past this…"

But she retracted her hand, and shook her head, "No, we can't. Harry…"

She looked down at her feet, "I want a divorce."


End file.
